Dean Ambrose
Jonathan Good''' (born December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Dean Ambrose. He is signed to WWE, where his reign as WWE United States Champion, which lasted for 351 days, is the longest in company history. He was part of the Shield from 2012 to 2014.' Good is also known for his work on the independent circuit as '''Jon Moxley' between 2004 and 2011. He worked in Full Impact Pro (FIP),Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), and Dragon Gate USA, and won the FIP World Heavyweight Championship once and the CZW World Heavyweight Championship twice. Contents hide * 1 Professional wrestling career ** 1.1 Heartland Wrestling Association (2004–2010) ** 1.2 Insanity Pro Wrestling (2007–2011) ** 1.3 Combat Zone Wrestling (2009–2011) ** 1.4 Dragon Gate USA (2009–2011) ** 1.5 Other promotions ** 1.6 World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE *** 1.6.1 Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) *** 1.6.2 The Shield (2012–2014) *** 1.6.3 Singles run and various feuds (2014–present) * 2 Other media ** 2.1 Filmography * 3 Personal life * 4 In wrestling * 5 Championships and accomplishments Professional wrestling career Heartland Wrestling Association (2004–2010) Good began working for Les Thatcher at the Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA) as a teenager; he sold popcorn and set up the ring before beginning to train as a professional wrestler under Thatcher and Cody Hawk.56 Using the ring name Jon Moxley, he made his debut in June 2004. Less than a year into his career, Moxley teamed up with Jimmy Turner as Necessary Roughness, and on May 11, 2005, they defeated the team of Extreme Desire (Mike Desire and Tack) to win the HWA Tag Team Championship.5 After Quinten Lee and Ala Hussein, who made up the team Foreign Intelligence, beat Necessary Roughness for the HWA Tag Team Championship, Moxley started teaming with Ric Byrne in a team known as Heartland Foundation. They beat Foreign Intelligence for the title on August 19, 2005, but were stripped of the championship for unknown reasons the same day. In 2006, Moxley started challenging for the HWA Heavyweight Championship. He assembled a stable called The Crew which over time had wrestlers like Sami Callihan, Dick Rick, Eric Darkside, and Pepper Parks. On May 9, 2006, he beat Pepper Parks to win the HWA Heavyweight Championship, and held the title for more than four months until he dropped it to Chad Collyer on September 12. Moxley regained the HWA Heavyweight Championship on December 30, by again defeating Parks. Three days later, on January 2, 2007, he lost the title to Brian Jennings. Moxley returned to the tag team division when he teamed up with his former trainer Cody Hawk.5 On June 12, 2007, Moxley and Hawk defeated Tack and Tarek the Legend to win the HWA Tag Team Championship. Moxley and Hawk's reign only lasted four days as Andre Heart and Richard Phillips, collectively known as GP Code, beat them for the title. Moxley continued to work in the tag team division for the rest of 2007 through early 2010. In 2009, Moxley started teaming up with rival King Vu in a team known as Royal Violence. They captured the HWA Tag Team Championship twice while teaming together. The first time they captured the title was on October 14, when they beat the Kosher Klub. They held the title until December 2 when they were beaten by Irish Airborne (Dave and Jake Crist). Just over two weeks later, Royal Violence regained the HWA Tag Team Championships as they beat Irish Airborne on December 19. While still one half of the HWA Tag Team Champions with King Vu, Moxley captured the HWA Heavyweight Championship for a third time. On January 6, 2010, he successfully cashed in his "Pick Your Poison" title shot against Aaron Williams. King Vu then turned on Moxley, costing them the HWA Tag Team Championship. On February 24, the Noble Bloods (Lord Matthew Taylor and Sir Chadwick Cruise) defeated Royal Violence for the titles. On July 14, Moxley lost the HWA Heavyweight Championship to Gerome Phillips Insanity Pro Wrestling (2007–2011) After Moxley's successful defense of the IPW World Heavyweight Championship against Aaron Williams at IPW "Desperate Measures" on June 5, 2010, Jimmy Jacobs attacked Moxley causing the locker room to come out and separate them both. Moxley wondered why Jacobs attacked him, then both proceeded to have a war of words with each other in the back.89On August 21, at IPW 9th Anniversary: Reign of the Insane, Moxley defeated Jacobs to successfully retain the IPW World Heavyweight Championship.9 On October 2, at Shocktoberfest''Moxley defeated Drake Younger in a three stages of Insanity match to successfully retain the IPW World Heavyweight Championship.10 On January 1, 2011, at ''Showdown In Naptown''Moxley lost the IPW World Heavyweight Championship to Jimmy Jacobs in a dog collar match due to referee stoppage. Combat Zone Wrestling (2009–2011) On June 6, 2009, Moxley was a participant in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW)'s Tournament of Death VIII. In the first round, Moxley defeated Brain Damage in a Dining Death match, but lost to Nick "F'N" Gage in a triple threat fans bring the weapons match, also including Scotty Vortekz, in the semi-finals. On October 25, 2009, Moxley participated in the CZW Tournament of Death: Rewind, in the first round he faced Thumbtack Jack in a Four Corners of Fun Dog Collar match, which he lost. At the CZW 11th Anniversary Show on February 12, 2010, Moxley defeated B-Boy to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship.5 On August 8, Moxley lost the CZW World Heavyweight Championship to Nick Gage in a Ultraviolent three way dance also involving Drake Younger.12 On August 14, Moxley regained the CZW World Heavyweight Championship from Gage in a three-way dance, also involving Egotistico Fantastico.13At the CZW 12th Anniversary show on February 12, 2011, Moxley lost the CZW World Heavyweight Championship to Robert Anthony Dragon Gate USA (2009–2011) Moxley started working for Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA) in 2009, and on November 28, he defeated B-Boy via submission in a dark match.3 Moxley continued to work for Dragon Gate USA in 2010, and on January 23, he defeated Darin Corbin in a dark match. Later that night, he attacked Laceyuntil Tommy Dreamer made the save.3 Moxley then teamed up with Brian Kendrick on March 26 in a match against Paul London and Jimmy Jacobs in which Moxley and Kendrick won. Following the match Kendrick and London put Moxley through a table.3 On March 27, Moxley made his pay-per-view debut with Dragon Gate USA in Phoenix, Arizona, facing Dreamer in a hardcore match taped for Mercury Rising, which Moxley won.515 At the May 8 Uprising pay-per-view taping in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada Moxley suffered an injury where his left nipple was nearly severed during a match with Jimmy Jacobs.16 At Freedom Fight, which aired on January 7, 2011, Moxley and Akira Tozawa were defeated by Homicide and Open the Freedom Gate Champion BxB Hulk in a tag team match. Other promotions Moxley competed in two matches for Ring of Honor in 2007. On February 23, Moxley teamed with Alex Payne in a losing effort against Bobby Dempsey and Rhett Titus in a dark match.3On June 22, Moxley lost to Mitch Franklin also in a dark match.3 At Full Impact Pro's ''Southern Stampede show on April 17, 2010, Moxley defeated Roderick Strong to win the vacant FIP World Heavyweight Championship.17 On August 7 at Cage Of Pain III Moxley defeated Bruce Santee to retain the title.518 Moxley made his Evolve debut at Evolve 3: Rise or Fall on May 1, 2010, losing to Drake Younger.19 On July 23, Moxley fought Brodie Lee to a double disqualification at Evolve 4: Danielson vs Fish.20 At Evolve 6: Aries vs. Taylor on November 10, 2010, Moxley defeated Homicide in a Relaxed Rules match after the referee called for the bell.21 On April 19, 2011, Moxley wrestled his Evolve farewell match, facing Austin Aries in a losing effort.22 That put his Evolve record at 1–2–1. He made his debut for Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW) on October 23, 2010 at Halloween Hell in which he defeated Devon Moore.23 On February 5, 2011, JAPW debuted in South River, New Jersey. At this event, Moxley became the newest member of the United States Death Machine. World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE Good's first WWE appearance was in 2006, as a jobber wrestling MNM. Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) On April 4, 2011, it was confirmed that Good had signed a developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and Dragon Gate USA granted his release from the promotion.25 Good had previously appeared for the promotion as Jon Moxley on January 20, 2006, when he teamed with Brad Attitude in a loss to MNM in a match taped for WWE Velocity.3 On May 27, 2011, he joined WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), under the name Dean Ambrose. Ambrose made his televised debut on the July 3 episode of FCW television, where he challenged Seth Rollins, another prominent independent wrestler.2628 Ambrose and Rollins had their first match for the FCW 15 Championship in a 15 minute Iron Man match on the August 14 episode of FCW television; the match ended in a draw with neither man scoring a fall, so Rollins retained his title.29 A subsequent 20 minute rematch for the title two weeks later resulted in a similar 0–0 draw.29 A second 30 minute rematch for the title on the September 18 episode of FCW television went to a time limit 2–2 draw and the match was sent into sudden death rules, where Rollins scored a pinfall to win the match 3–2.2629 Of note, an entire episode of FCW TV was dedicated to hyping and showing the third match in the series.29 Ambrose finally beat Rollins in a non-title match in the first round of the Super Eight Tournament to crown the new FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion.30 However, Ambrose was unsuccessful in the tournament final as Leo Kruger won the fatal four-way match.30 Ambrose also cost Rollins his FCW 15 title by attacking Damien Sandowduring his title match with Rollins, causing a disqualification in the deciding fall.31 Ambrose then unsuccessfully challenged Sandow for the FCW 15 title,32 before Leakee trumped both Ambrose and Rollins during a triple threat match to determine the number one contender to the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship.33 At an FCW house show on October 21, Ambrose challenged WWE wrestler CM Punk, who was making a guest appearance, to a match; Punk accepted and defeated Ambrose in a 30 minute match, and later paid tribute to Ambrose.2634 Ambrose's behind-the-back attack on WWE wrestler and FCW commentator William Regal set up a match between the two on the November 6 episode of FCW television, where Regal pinned Ambrose to win the match.2635 Following the loss to Regal, Ambrose became obsessed about wanting a rematch and regularly taunted Regal by using Regal's finishing moves to win matches.36 Ambrose started appearing at WWE house shows from December 2011.37 At WrestleMania XXVIII Axxess, Ambrose had a confrontation with veteran hardcore wrestler Mick Foley, claiming that Foley needed to be held accountable for leading a generation astray.38 Ambrose continued his verbal assault on Foley through Twitter39 and WWE reacted by "sending Ambrose home" from the SmackDown taping.40 Ambrose challenged old nemesis Seth Rollins for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship on the June 24 episode of FCW TV, but Rollins defeated him.41 Ambrose finally received a rematch with William Regal on the final episode of FCW television on July 15, which ended in a no contest when Ambrose kneed Regal's head into an exposed turnbuckle, causing Regal to bleed from the ear. After the match, Regal applauded Ambrose and allowed Ambrose to hit him with the "Knee Trembler". Afterward, the FCW locker room stormed the ring to separate Ambrose from a fallen Regal while commentators questioned whether Regal would ever be able to wrestle again. The Shield (2012–2014) Main article: The Shield (professional wrestling) Ambrose made his main roster debut on November 18, 2012, at the Survivor Series pay-per-view alongside Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins; they assaulted Ryback during the triple threat main event for the WWE Championship, allowing CM Punk to pin John Cena and retain his title.43 The trio declared themselves "The Shield" and vowed to rally against "injustice". They denied working for Punk, but routinely emerged from the crowd to attack Punk's adversaries, including Ryback and the WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan).44454647 This led to a six-man Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match being set up for the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view, where Ambrose, Reigns, and Rollins defeated Team Hell No and Ryback in their debut match.48 The Shield continued to aid Punk after TLC, both on Raw and at the Royal Rumble in January 2013.4950 The night after the Royal Rumble, it was revealed through footage that Punk and his manager Paul Heyman had been paying The Shield and Brad Maddox to work for them all along.51 The Shield then quietly ended their association with Punk while a feud with John Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus led to a six-man tag match on February 17 at Elimination Chamber, which the Shield won.52525354 The Shield had their first match on Raw the following night, where they defeated Chris Jericho, Ryback, and Sheamus.55 They continued to feud with Sheamus, who formed an alliance with Randy Orton and Big Show, and at WrestleMania 29, The Shield defeated the trio in their first WrestleMania match.5657 The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker but were stopped by Team Hell No.58 This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, where The Shield emerged victorious.59 Four days later on SmackDown, Ambrose made his singles debut against The Undertaker but lost via submission, after which The Shield attacked Undertaker and triple-powerbombed him through the announcer's table.6061 On the April 29 episode of Raw, The Shield defeated Team Hell No and WWE Champion John Cena in a six-man tag team match.62 Later that week, Ambrose picked up his first singles victory by defeating Kane in a singles match on SmackDown. While The Shield continued to feud with Team Hell No, Ambrose simultaneously entered a storyline feud with the WWE United States ChampionKofi Kingston. Ambrose pinned Kingston to earn victory in a six-man tag team match, and was attacked by Kingston several days later following a singles win over Daniel Bryan.6465 On the May 13 episode of Raw, The Shield's undefeated streak in televised six-man tag team matches ended in a disqualification loss in an elimination match against Cena, Kane, and Bryan, when Ambrose was disqualified as Reigns and Rollins attacked Cena.66 On May 19 at Extreme Rules, Ambrose defeated Kofi Kingston to win the United States Championship, his first singles title in WWE.67Ambrose made his first televised title defense on the following episode of SmackDown, retaining his title by disqualification as the rest of The Shield interfered, and retained again against Kingston on Raw the next week.6869 On the June 14 episode of SmackDown, The Shield's unpinned/unsubmitted streak in televised six-man tag team matches ended at the hands of Team Hell No and Randy Orton, when Daniel Bryan submitted Rollins.7071 Three days later at WWE Payback, Ambrose defeated Kane via countout to retain the United States Championship, and successfully defended the championship against Kane the following night, when he won by disqualification.7273 On July 14 at Money in the Bank, Ambrose competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match, but failed to win the match despite interference from Reigns and Rollins.7475 Ambrose retained his United States Championship at SummerSlam by disqualification against Rob Van Dam.76 In August, The Shield began working for chief operating officer Triple H and The Authority,77 while Ambrose began a feud with Dolph Ziggler, against whom he successfully defended the title at the Night of Champions pay-per-view and on both SmackDown and Main Event in September and October.78 On October 27 at Hell in a Cell, Ambrose lost to Big E Langston by countout, but retained his title Tension began brewing among The Shield in October, especially between Ambrose and Reigns as Ambrose was the only member left with a championship.80 At Survivor Series, The Shield participated in a traditional Survivor Series match; Ambrose was the first man eliminated while Reigns won the match as the sole survivor.81 At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, CM Punk defeated The Shield in a handicap match after Ambrose received a Reigns spear aimed for Punk.82 At the Royal Rumble, The Shield participated in the Rumble match; Ambrose eliminated three wrestlers and tried to eliminate Reigns, who retaliated by eliminating both Ambrose and Rollins.8384 In February 2014, Ambrose retained the championship against Mark Henry with a disqualification loss;85 a rematch in March yielded a pinfall victory for Ambrose.86 Also in February, The Shield lost to The Wyatt Family at Elimination Chamber with Ambrose absent during the finish of the match.87 Despite more tension, The Shield reconciled in March. Later in March, The Shield began a feud with Kane, turning them into fan favorite characters,9091 and resulting in The Shield defeating Kane and The New Age Outlaws at WrestleMania XXX.92 The Shield next turned on Triple H,93 who reformed Evolution with Batista and Randy Orton to take on The Shield.94 On April 28, Ambrose surpassed Montel Vontavious Porter as the longest reigning United States Champion under the WWE banner.95 On the May 2 episode of SmackDown, Ambrose retained his title in a four-way match against Alberto Del Rio, Curtis Axel, and Ryback.96 As part of their feud with Evolution, The Shield won a six-man tag team match at Extreme Rules.97 The following night on Raw, Triple H forced Ambrose to defend his championship in a 20-man battle royal with Rollins and Reigns not part of the match; Ambrose survived until the final two but lost to Sheamus, ending Ambrose's record title reign at 351 days.9899 On the next SmackDown, Ambrose failed to regain the championship in a singles match against Sheamus. The Shield once again defeated Evolution at Payback, prompting Triple H to initiate "Plan B".100 This involved Rollins turning on Ambrose and Reigns, subsequently aligning himself with Triple H. Singles run and various feuds (2014–present) "And Dean loses another big televised match. He's officially "teflon" Jeff Hardy where WWE believes they have established him as enough of a star to get the audience behind him win or lose, while also being able to give away losses to top heels. The problem is Dean is playing Jeff Hardy at a time when WWE has a collection of soft babyfaces and Dean is a guy who broke out from the pack in a position to make a difference." Ambrose promptly began feuding with Rollins, which included Rollins costing Ambrose a spot in the Money in the Bank ladder match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Money in the Bank and the duo attacking each other.103 During this period Ambrose and Reigns quietly separated as a team, with Ambrose debuting new ring attire and new entrance music.104 After being added to the Money in the Bank ladder match at Money in the Bank at Rollins' request, Ambrose lost the match when Kane attacked him and helped Rollins win.105 Ambrose was scheduled to face Rollins at Battleground, but Ambrose was ejected from the arena by Triple H for fighting with Rollins backstage. Rollins subsequently announced that he had won their match by forfeit, prompting Ambrose to return to the arena and attack Rollins. Ambrose and Rollins eventually wrestled at SummerSlam in a Lumberjack match, which Ambrose lost with assistance from Kane.106 Ambrose attacked Rollins again the following night, causing them to face off in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Rollins won by knockout when Ambrose was attacked by Kane and subsequently had his head driven through a pile of cinderblocks by Rollins; he was stretchered out of the arena.107 The storyline was put to place to explain Ambrose's absence from television while filming Lockdown. He returned at Night of Champions on September 21, attacking Rollins.108 Following weeks of Ambrose attacking Rollins, the duo faced off in a Hell in a Cell match at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view in October; Rollins won the match when Ambrose was attacked by Bray Wyatt. The next few weeks saw Ambrose and Wyatt taunting and attacking each other in both backstage and in-ring segments, with Wyatt claiming that he could "fix" Ambrose, leading to a match at Survivor Series.110111 Ambrose lost the match by disqualification after utilizing steel chairs, including a table.112 This led to a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match between the two at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs in December. During the match, a television monitor blew up in Ambrose's face, allowing Wyatt to win the match.113 Ambrose managed to beat Wyatt in a Boot Camp match yet again was defeated by Wyatt in a "Miracle on 34th Street Fight". The feud concluded when Wyatt beat Ambrose in the first Ambulance match held on''Raw''.114 At the Royal Rumble, Ambrose participated in the Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by Kane and Big Show. Other media In August 2014, Good began filming the Lionsgate-WWE Studios co-production Lockdown. The film is due to be released in 2015. Personal life Much of Good's wrestling persona is based on his own real-life upbringing on Cincinnati's East End, where he spent much of his childhood in public housing.5 An avid wrestling fan who idolized Bret Hart as a child, he used wrestling as an escape from his rough upbringing by immersing himself in wrestling videotapes and reading stories about wrestling's earlier days.56A year after beginning to train as a wrestler, he dropped out of high school In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Dean Ambrose *** Dirty Deeds118119 (Headlock driver120121122 or a double arm DDT123124) *** Midnight Special (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver)26125 ** As Jon Moxley *** Cutter126 *** Hook and Ladder (Chickenwing facebuster)127128 *** Moxicity (Spinning side slam)3129 *** One Hitter (Vertical suplex DDT)128 * Signature moves ** As Dean Ambrose *** Arm trap cross-legged STF – FCW, parodied from William Regal130 *** DDT118131132133 *** Double underhook superplex134135136137 *** Knee strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent138139140141 *** Pendulum lariat118131142143 *** Running knee lift130 – FCW, parodied from William Regal *** Snap elbow drop138142144145 *** Thesz press followed by multiple punches131142146147 *** Tornado DDT148149150 ** As Jon Moxley *** Crossface chickenwing126127128 *** Fujiwara armbar126127128 *** Piledriver128 *** Snap DDT126127 *** Superplex3151126 *** Vertical suplex powerbomb128 * Managers ** Christina Von Eerie152 ** Trina Michaels153 * Nicknames ** "Lunatic Fringe"154 ** "Street Dog"155 * Entrance themes ** "Special Op" by Jim Johnston156 ** "Retaliation" by CFO$ (June 16, 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments * Combat Zone Wrestling ** CZW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times)5128129 * Full Impact Pro ** FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)517128 * Heartland Wrestling Association ** HWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times)3129155 ** HWA Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Jimmy Turner (1), Ric Byrne (1), Cody Hawk (1) and King Vu (2)3129155 ** Attack of the Trios (2009) – with Dean Jablonski and Dick Rick155 * Insanity Pro Wrestling ** IPW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times)151155158 ** IPW Mid-American Championship (1 time)3151129155 * International Wrestling Association ** IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hade Vansen3128129155 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Feud of the Year (2014)159 vs. Seth Rollins ** PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2014)160 ** PWI ranked him #'18' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014161 * Westside Xtreme Wrestling ** wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sami Callihan128162 * WWE ** WWE United States Championship (1 time)163 ** Slammy Award for Faction of the Year (2013, 2014) – with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as The Shield164 ** Slammy Award for Trending Now (Hashtag) of the Year (2013) – #BelieveInTheShield – with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as The Shield ** Slammy Award for Breakout Star of the Year (2013, 2014)164 – 2013 Award shared with The Shield